The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia indica. The new Lagerstroemia will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Milaperl’. ‘Milaperl’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Lagerstroemia is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Vertemate con Minoprio, Italy. ‘Milaperl’ originated as a seedling that arose from seeds that were pooled and sown in 1998 from open pollination of 33 unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program, designated as breeding line No. 29.15. ‘Milaperl’ was selected as a single unique plant in 1999 from amongst the resulting seedlings. The exact parent plants are unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in 1999 in Vertemate con Minoprio, Italy. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.